seven o clock 7:00
by aurevoir
Summary: fanfic but mostly it is tagalog o wait a ryodan love area (kuroro x pakunoda)


~ 7:00 0clock ~  
  
authors note: hello another filipino fic here err. tag-lish ficerr.. bilingual, this fic is inspired sa isang scene sa hunter x hunter ova , the blackout operation ni kurapica at seven oclock by the way this fic is short so better read it for fun.  
  
sa isang abondonadong lugar sa lungsod ng york-shin, mag-sisix oclock na makikita mo si dancho nanakaupo sa isang bato at tila nagbabasa ng isang istorya na gawa ni Catherine san luis . tahimik na tahimik na nagbabasa ang matipunong pinuno , ni wala siyang pakialam sa kaguluhang ginagawa nang kanyang mga kasama , maya maya ay lumapit sa kanya si shizuku..  
  
err.. dancho mukhang seryoso ka sa binabasa mo ... sabi ni shizuku  
  
ah kasi nadala lang ako sa binabasa kong istorya..parang ma isang pangyayaring nagpapaalala sa akin.. Wika ng pinuno  
  
sa paguusap ng dalawa tungkol sa binabasa ng pinunuo anditot sumigaw si shalnark dahil may nag text sa kanyang cellphone..  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... Sino ba itong nagtext sa akin pupunta daw ditto sa hide out.  
  
anong sabi mo shalnark pupunta sa hideout e kita mong secluded ang area na pinagkakatayuan ng hideout... sabi ni kuroro  
  
eh pinuno babasahin ko nga sayo tung message niya.  
  
" maghanda kayo at ppnta k s hideout nyo s n ay maghanda kayoez lng at wala n me load"  
  
pagkarinig nang grupo sa message ay unang nag react si nabunaga e.. pinuno e paano niya kaya (naputol ang kanyang pagsasalita ng nakarinig ng)  
  
tit tit tit tit tit tit tit.....  
  
ay mali binago niya yung message eto yung sinabi niya..  
  
e gs2 k n si pnuno n lng ang ttangap ng dpat n ibbgay k masyado 2ng personal sa isang hotel sa york-shin eksaktong alas siyete.  
  
maya maya gumayak na si dancho ay umalis siya sa hideout sa oras na 6: 30 tamang tama ang oras para makarating sa hotel ng eksakto at mas maaga..  
  
Andoon na si danchou sa hotel tumayo siya sa puwestong tinayoan niya noong nahuli nila si gon at killua.................Sino kaya ang taong iyon at ano ang kanyang ibibigay... hmm..  
  
Limang minuto na bago magalasais tsk..tsk. mukhang napaaga ako ng punta rito ah nakakinip hmm.. mamaya pagatapos magpakita ng taong iyon bibili ako ng libro ni karenina isa sa mga magagaling na author..  
  
Grrr... nakakinip na talaga...  
  
Maya maya sa isa sa mga speaker nakabukas sa hotel na iyon..  
  
" tung-tung-tung-tung paging.krrrr.krrr.krrr "  
  
teka nakakdama ako ng nen . wika ni dancho at bigla nalang  
  
tonight is 3 minutes before 7 oclock , as for our request this song is from: pakunoda dedicated for her love kuroro anong sabi...?  
  
this is pakunoda's message: kuroro my love even that i am here in heaven? i will always love you i miss you so much i hope you are in a good strength even you forbid to use your nen and i found uvon here and he said that he also misses the ryodan specially his best friend nabunaga, i miss you all................... kuroro  
  
kanashii yume no sekai de  
  
ai suru hito mo naku  
  
ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara  
  
boku wa nani o sureba ii no...  
  
ai shite subete nakushite  
  
sore demo sagashiteta  
  
mamoritsuzukeru koto no utsukushisa  
  
sore wa tada no maboroshi  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa sae  
  
mamoru koto mo dekizu tada kurushii dake  
  
moshimo dare mo ga sono sadame ni  
  
sakarau koto dekizu umarete kita nara  
  
nee oshiete yo namida no imi o...  
  
ano hi no yakusoku nante  
  
kanau hazu mo naku  
  
dakedo naze darou boku wa sukoshi dake  
  
shiawase da tte omotta  
  
donna ni tsurakatta kako ga  
  
yukue o kobande mo  
  
hosoi hikari ga boku ni wa mieru yo  
  
kitto maboroshi janai sa  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara  
  
mamoreru kamoshirenai hontou no omoi...  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono  
  
sou shinjite mitai ashita o ikiru tame  
  
mou nakanaide boku ga iru kara...  
  
ima wa fuan na mirai dake ga  
  
bokutachi no kokoro o mayowaseru keredo  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara  
  
mou taisetsu na mono o akirametari shinai  
  
  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara...  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara...  
  
  
  
mou mayowazuni ikite yukeru yo  
  
mou nakanaide ima arukidasou  
  
Live without being lost anymore  
  
Now, don't cry anymore and start walking  
  
i love you kuroro  
  
pagkatapos ng kanta dim!!!!!!!  
  
Blackout....  
  
Maya maya may isang bagay na nalalag lag sa paanan ni kuoro  
  
Huh? Ano ito isang cassette tape  
  
Sa harap ng cassette tape ay may nakasulat...  
  
"" kuroro iparinig mo ito sa lahat ng miyembro ng ryoda at andyan nga pala ang address ng isang tagabura ng nen siguradong matutulungan ka niya ""  
  
hmm... pakunoda..  
  
  
  
Clarrification's: ah itong eraser nen ay ang mga taong may kakayahan magbura ng nen ng isang kumokontrol sa isa pang may kakayahang gumamit ng nen sabi yan ni finx kay gon killua at zeipal sa manga  
  
I used 3 names here for kuroro it is dancho, kuroro and pinuno...  
  
Translation will be available soon. 


End file.
